Survive in high school
by ima.park
Summary: Namja cantik dan polos yang terpaksa "menjual diri" pada sunbaenya untuk mendapatkan gelar populer serta bertahan dengan kejamnya dunia highschool. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan jika sunbaenya mengajak melakukan this and that ? lalu bagaimana dengan Baekki sang musuh yang terus saja membully luhan? Sanggupkah luhan mendapat gelar populer? chap ongoing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : luhan and another side of kai

"hei teman-teman lihatlah namja pabo itu memakan bekalnya lagi, aku rasa dia sangat mencintai masakan neneknya. Hahahaha!" seru seorang namja berwajah menyebalkan bernama Kai saat mengajak teman-temannya untuk menertawakan Luhan –si namja pabo. Lalu segerembolan namja yang di komadoi Kai itu tertawa serentak menyisakkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menyernyitkan keningnya heran.

'memangnya kenapa kalau aku memakan bekal dari halmoni, apa yang lucu? Enak saja mereka mengataiku pabo. Kalian saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana enaknya masakan uri halmoni. Tch, dasar namja-namja pabo' tentu saja itu hanya terucap di benak luhan, dia tidak benar-benar berani untuk menyampaikan pemikirannya itu kepada Kai.

"hei namja pabo, bagaimana kalau aku memberi sedikit bumbu pada makananmu eum?" Tanya Kai yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan meja luhan. Wajahnya menunjukkan seringaian dan luhan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kalau sudah begini. Luhan hanya berharap tiba-tiba Jung songsaenim ada disini dan menghukum Kai karena mengganggu acara makannya tapi sepertinya itu too good to be reality karena nyatanya saat ini sedang istirahat jadi untuk apa Jung songsaenim ada disini untuk menyelamatkan luhan, lebih baik dia menikmati waktu istirahatnya bukan?

"a-aniyo Kai-ssi, nenekku sudah memberi bumbu dengan pas. Ti-tidak perlu kau tambah lagi" tolak luhan dengan sedikit tergagap. Luhan pabo, bagaimana ia bisa berharap bahwa kai akan pergi setelah ia menolak tawarannya. Sementara itu kai menyeringai semakin lebar, tangan kanan kai menyebunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya. Soda.

BYURR

"ANDWAEE!"

"hahahahahaha!"

Luhan hanya bisa menatap nanar ke atas mejanya. Makanan yang baru ia makan setengahnya sekarang sudah bercampur dengan soda. Euwh! Nasi yang seharusnya berwarna putih sekarang berwarna kebiru-biruan. Benar-benar tidak layak di makan lagi. Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gerombolan Kai, ia melihat kai sedang ber'high five' dengan baekhyun lalu tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Luhan mengerutkan kening dan mempoutkan bibirnya saat menatap baekhyun. Menyebalkan sekali! Pasti lagi-lagi baekhyun yang punya ide untuk mengganggu acara makannya. Haah! Apakah semua namja populer itu harus menyebalkan? Apakah namja populer itu harus selalu mengganggu namja biasa-biasa saja seperti dia? Jujur luhan sangat jengah dengan tingkah baekhyun. Namja –sok populer itu selalu membully luhan dengan berbagai cara. Entahlah mengapa luhan sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Luhan merasa ia tidak pernah membuat kesalahan pada baekhyun, bahkan luhan berusaha berbuat baik pada baekhyun seperti membuatkan alasan pada guru kang saat baekhyun tidak bisa mengikuti kelas vocal bersama-sama dengan yang lain. FYI Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengikuti kelas vocal.

"sudahlah hyung bereskan makananmu, kajja kita ke kantin masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk membeli ramyun" tawaran namja bermata indah itu menyadarkan luhan dari acara memandangi baekhyun. Luhan menatap namja itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"tidak mau kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah tidak lapar"

"yaa! Hyung paling tidak ayo kita beli minuman, apa kau hanya mau diam sambil melihat mereka menertawaimu seperti itu, sudahlah. Kajja ke kantin" ajak –paksa namja bermata indah yang ternyata bernama kyungsoo itu kepada luhan sambil sedikit menarik lengan luhan agar bangkit dari kursinya. Akhirnya luhan pun menurut.

surviveinhighschool

"hyung sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka, kenapa mereka selalu mengganggu mu? Aku rasa baekhyun itu sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa dia terus mengerjaimu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Dan bagaimana bisa Kai begitu menurutnya dengan baekhyun, bahkan untuk mengganggumu pun ia mau. Aku rasa kalian tidak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya"

"kyungsoo-ya?"

"ah, aku tau hyung! Aku rasa baekhyun itu iri dengan wajah manismu!"

"kyung-"

"ani ani ani, aku rasa baekhyun itu iri dengan su-"

"yaa! Do kyungsoo, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak tau mengapa baekhyun dan kai bersikap seperti itu padaku dan sudahlah aku tidak mau ambil pusing, mungkin memang begitu kegiatan namja-namja populer di sekolah. Dan ayo kita beli bubble tea, kau harus mentraktirku karena sudah mengajakku kemari tanpa aku sempat mengambil dompet" potong luhan cepat karena sedari tadi kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya.

"ne, mianhae hyung. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan mereka bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini padamu. Aku rasa-"

"ne kyungsoo ne, mereka memang sudah gila, kajja kita mengantri" potong luhan lagi sebelum kyungsoo menggerutu lagi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sedikit ajaib.

surviveinhighschool

"kai-ya kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bossan untuk mempermalukan namja pabo itu, aku akan membuatnya malu sampai dia merasa menjadi orang paling tidak berguna, sampah!" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kai mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dengan baekhyun mengapa baekhyun sangat benci kepada luhan? Bahkan baekhyun sering menyuruh dirinya untuk mengerjai luhan di luar batas seperti kemarin misalnya baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk mengunci luhan di toilet. Luhan terkunci hampir selama 12 jam kalau saja tidak ada petugas kebersihan yang menemukannya.

"baekki bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya kai ragu.

"tentu saja, bertanyalah asalkan itu bukan alasan mengapa aku selalu mengerjai namja bodoh itu"

"tapi aku ingin menanyakan tentang hal itu baekhyun-ah dan tolong beri tau aku"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kai. (baekhyun sebelumnya bersandar di bahu kai) menatap namja berkulit tan itu dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"aku bilang kau boleh bertanya apa saja asal bukan yang itu, kenapa kau memaksa ingin tau? Yeollie yang namjachingu ku saja tidak pernah memaksaku kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Yang benar saja. Kau bercanda tuan kim?" skakmat! Ucapan baekhyun barusan menyadarkan kai tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ya baekhyun benar, dia tidak berhak memaksa ingin tau lagi pula dia kan hanya partner baekhyun dalam urusan mengerjai luhan tidak perlu sampai tau alasan pribadi baekhyun membenci namja itu. Tapi hei! Ayolah bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bekerja sama untuk mengerjai namja polos tidak berdosa seperti luhan tanpa tau alasan apa yang membuat partnernya itu membenci "target" mereka.

Tentu saja bisa selama partnernya itu baekhyun, ayolah kai kau benar-benar di butakan cinta!

"ah kau benar baekki, lagi pula itu masalahmu dengan namja bodoh itu. Aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan!" dan akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang mampu kai ucapkan.

"baguslah kalau kau sadar, kau tau kai ucapanmu tadi sempat membuatku berfikir kalau kau menyukai namja pabo itu"

"mwo? Apa kau sudah gila, bahkan jika dia menjadi uke paling populer dan paling manis serta paling ingin di pacari oleh semua seme di sekolah ini aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya! Yang benar saja! Haha!" kata kai sarkastik.

"baguslah, matamu masih bagus untuk memilih namja mana yang pantas di jadikan uke atau tidak."

surviveinhighschool

Luhan agak kesusahan membawa dua cup bubble tea sendirian di tengah kerumunan siswa NanYang highschool yang berjubel di kantin. Kyungsoo memilih mencari tempat duduk daripada harus menemani luhan mengantri. Sedikit picik memang. Dari tempatnya duduk kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kearah luhan saat melihat namja itu berdesakan diantara puluhan siswa nanYang yang berada di kantin.

"disini hyung, disini" ucap kyungsoo sambil melambai.

"haish lihat saja dia, bagaimana bisa dia duduk manis sambil melambai-lambai kearahku tanpa menolongku keluar dari kerumunan ini, haish" luhan menggerutu tidak jelas. Luhan terus berusaha keluar dari kerumunan, dia mendorong kesamping kanan dan kiri, meronta-ronta sampai akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu. Saat akan berjalan kearah dimana kyungsoo berada tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya luhan mendapat dorongan yang kencang sehingga membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan… dan luhan menumpahkan 2 gelas bubble tea rasa cokelat itu ke kemeja seseorang. Dan ternyata dia adalah sunbaenya! Matilah kau Lu Han! Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah sunbaenya. Glek! Luhan menelan kasar ludahnya saat membaca name tag sunbaenya itu. Mati sudah! Setelah di kerjai gerombolan kai maka bersiaplah setelah ini kau tidak bisa bernapas lagi xiaolu!

"jo-jeoseonghamnida sunbae, aku ti-tidak sengaja, sungguhh" ucap luhan akhirnya. Sunbae itu menatap luhan tak percaya. Niatnya untuk marah-marah kepada hoobaenya yang dinilai tidak hati-hati itu pun pudar saat tau siapa yang menabraknya.

"gwaenchana luhan-ah, lain kali berhati-hatilah kalau sedang berjalan, dan jangan terus menunduk seperti itu kau jadi tidak bisa memperhatikan sekitarmu, arraseo?"

"ne? ne sunbae ne"

"ya sudah lebih baik kau mengantri bubble tea lagi sepertinya temanmu sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

"tapi seragam sunbae bagaimana?"

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa aku masih punya seragam cadangan di loker" jawab namja itu meyakinkan luhan.

"chanyeoll-ah mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk rapat kelas dance, jadi cepatlah!" seru sehun dari meja kantin yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat chanyeol dan luhan bertabrakan tadi. Ucapan itu menyadarkan chanyeol bahwa dia punya tujuan yang lebih penting dari pada maaf-maafan dengan luhan.

"ne sehunnah, chankhaman! Aku akan mengganti seragamku dulu sebentar"kata chanyeol agak berteriak menanggapi sehun. Sehun tidak merespon dia membiarkan chanyeol berlalu dan sekarang namja tampan dengan ekspresi pokerface itu sibuk menatapi luhan yang mematung dengan mata berbinar. Pandangan luhan mengikuti langkah chanyeol sampai namja itu tak terlihat lagi.

"saling menyukai tapi saling memendam? Tidak menarik!" ucap sehun dengan smirk kecil disudut bibirnya saat menarik suatu kesimpulan atas apa yang di lihatnya.

"akan jadi menarik jika kau bisa masuk diantara mereka" ucap teman sehun yang duduk disampingnya saat mendengar ucapan sehun barusan.

"apa maksutmu kris?"

"aniyo, hanya berandai-andai saja sehunnah" jawab kris dengan smirknya yang menyeramkan.

surviveinhighschool

"berani-beraninya dia mengganggu namjachinguku! Tidak bisa di biarkan!" ujar baekhyun berkobar-kobar. Untuk ukuran namja populer baekhyun sangat mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang namjachingunya termasuk saat luhan menumpahkan bubble tea di kemeja chanyeol –namjachingunya.

"kai-ya, bisakah membantuku? Bantu aku ne?" rajuk baekhyun pada kai, sebenarnya tanpa merajuk pun ia akan di bantu kai mengingat pemuda itu tergila-gila pada baekhyun.

"ne tentu saja, apa itu baekki?" dan baekhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu membisikkan keinginannya kepada kai.

surviveinhighschool

Luhan berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan saat ini sekolah sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah dan itupun karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan luhan salah satu nya. Dia baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas vocal, seharusnya dia bersama kyungsoo namun hari ini kyungsoo tidak enak badan jadi dia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas vocal dan jadilah luhan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian.

Tap

Tap

Luhan menolah kebelakang saat merasakan ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, namun nihil tidak ada apa-apa di belakangnya. Hei! Dia seperti pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, ini seperti saat.. OMO! Jangan lagi! Luhan berlari sekencang yang ia mampu saat itu, dia harus bisa pulang dengan selamat! Dia tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"hey, ada apa dengannya? Aku baru akan memanggilnya kenapa dia sudah berlari? Aneh sekali teman kyungsoo yang satu itu" gumam orang itu –yang ternyata chen sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Sementara itu luhan terus saja berlari namun apalah arti langkah mungilnya ia masih di situ-situ saja, lingkungan sekolah.

Grep

"berusaha menghindariku eoh? Sayangnya tidak berhasil" gumam kai saat berhasil memegang lengan luhan. Saat itu luhan sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar koridor karena kelelahan berlari. Namun naas kai mendapatinya juga pada akhirnya.

"rupanya kau mulai tau saat-saat aku akan menyerangmu eoh? Bagus sekali upayamu, sayang saja hasilnya tidak ada" ucap kai lagi kali ini dengan senyum menyeramkannya. Luhan hanya bisa diam mematung sambil menebak-nebak kemana lagi dia akan di kurung oleh kai.

"kai-ssi jebal lepaskan aku, ini sudah malam uri appa , eomma dan halmonie akan mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku mohon kai-ssi lepaskan aku" pinta luhan dengan tulus. Namun kai seakan tidak peduli, namja itu justru menarik paksa luhan menuju kearah toilet, ani ani bukan toilet namja tapi toilet yeojja. Ya kali ini baekhyun bosan mengurung luhan di toilet namja jadi dia menyuruh kai untuk mengurung luhan di toilet yeojja. Supaya sedikit bervariasi kata baekhyun -_-

"diamlah semalaman di situ ne, lain kali berfikirlah dua kali untuk mengusik hidup baekhyun. Arraseo?" seru kai sambil menuntun luhan masuk ke bilik toilet. Luhan mulai terisak, haruskah dia menginap di toilet lagi?! Meskipun sekarang di toilet yeoja tapi ayolah itu tidak berbeda, dia lagi-lagi harus terkurung di toilet. Urgh!

Kai berhenti sejenak saat mendengar luhan terisak, ada satu bongkah kecil bagian hatinya yang tidak tega untuk meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian disini. Bagaimana pun juga kai tidak memiliki masalah pribadi dengan luhan. Kai menatap kenop pintu toilet, disana tergantung kunci toilet yang entah sengaja atau tidak tertinggal disana. Dia menggeleng sebentar lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu luhan terus saja menangis sesekali berteriak minta tolong tapi rasa-rasanya nihil mengingat ini sudah jam 8 malam dan kegiatan ekskul berakhir pukul 7 tadi siapa juga orang kurang kerjaan yang masih di sekolah pada waktu sekarang, kalaupun ada itu hanya luhan yang terjebak dalam bilik toilet yeoja!

"siapa disana? Apakah ada orang?" Tanya seseorang yang kebetulan mendengar isakan luhan. Rupanya ada juga orang kurang kerjaan yang berkeliaran di sekolah saat ini selain luhan. Haha!

"hei jawab aku?" Tanya orang itu sekali lagi dan pertanyaan itu menyadarkan luhan dari pikirannya. Saat merasa familiar dengan suara itu luhan langsung meneriakkan nama namja itu. Jongdae atau kerennya chen.

"jongdae-ssi ini aku luhan, tolong aku. Aku terjebak disini"

"mwo? Luhan? Kau diamana?"

"aku disini jongdae-ssi" ucap luhan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, hal itu membuat chen tau keberadaan luhan. Setelah itu chen membuka pintu toilet dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Luhan bercerita ada yang mengurungnya di toilet tapi dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama namja itu dan saat mendengar penuturan luhan chen merasa bingung. Kenapa orang yang menguncinya malah meninggalkan kunci itu tergantung dengan bebasnya di kenop bilik toilet? Aneh.

"lalu jongdae-ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini kenapa belum pulang?"

"oh, tadinya aku ingin menitipkan payung kyungsoo ini padamu hyung tapi tadi kau berlari sebelum sempat ku temui lalu aku memutuskan untuk menaruhnya saja di depan loker kyungsoo dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar isakanmu hyung"

"begitu ne? mian tadi aku mengira kau itu .., ani lupakan" kata luhan sambil tersenyum aneh. Jongdae jadi takut ada apa dengan teman kyungsoo yang satu ini sih.

"hhh baiklah hyung, karena ada kau sekarang bagaimana kalau aku menitipkan padamu saja payung ini, dari pada aku meninggalkannya di depan loker begini"

"oh baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih ne jongdae-ssi"

"ne hyung, pulanglah sekarang dan berhati-hatilah, perhatikan sekitarmu" ucap chen sambil tersenyum manis kearah luhan.

surviveinhighschool

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju halte bus, sepanjang jalan dia memikirkan apa yang akan appa dan eommanya serta jangan lupakan sang halmoni katakan mengenai keterlambatan pulangnya kali ini. Kemarin saja saat luhan terkunci hampir 12 jam di toilet sekolah, appa luhan sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang putra satu-satunya itu. Hah semua ini gara-gara namja bernama baekhyun, kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan namja –sok populer macam baekhyun itu. Menyebalkan! Lihat saja kalau dia bisa jadi namja populer macam baekhyun dia akan membalas semua perbuatan baekhyun! Hahaha! Luhan menyeringai aneh sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng kasar. 'pabo luhan! Membalas dendam itu tidak baik, haish!' pikirnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

Luhan terlalu lelah, sungguh-sungguh lelah. Karena lelahnya sekarang dia melihat ahjumma yang kerepotan membawa kantung belanjaan hampir tertabrak mobil. Mwo? Ini bukan khayalannya belakang, menyadari hal itu luhan berlari kencang mencoba menyelamatkan ahjuma itu.

"ahjumma awas!" teriak luhan lalu menarik ahjumma itu supaya tidak jadi tertabrak, dan berhasil meski semua belanjaan ahjuma itu berhamburan di jalan.

"apakah ahjuma baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang terluka?" Tanya luhan sesaat setelah menyelamatkan ahjuma tadi. Bibi tadi menggeleng lalu berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"gwaenchana, terima kasih anak muda, kau sudah menyelamatkan bibi!" kata bibi itu berterima kasih atas pertolongan luhan.

"cheonma ahjuma, kajja saya antarkan pulang" tawar luhan sopan, dan bibi itu menurut saja karena dirinya cukup kerepotan dengan belanjaannya.

Saat di jalan baik bibi itu maupun luhan saling berkenalan dan melontarkan pertanyaan untuk memecah keheningan. Luhan juga sempat bertanya kenapa ahjuma itu berbelanja sebanyak itu di malam hari, kemana suami dan anaknya. Dia bilang suaminya bertugas di luar kota sedangkan anaknya itu kelelahan seusai pulang sekolah karena harus melakukan tugas mulia yaitu membantu gurunya mengembalikan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Apanya yang tugas mulia! Dia kan –sudahlah !

"apa kau bersekolah di nanYang? Putraku juga bersekolah di sana nak" luhan sedikit excited dengan pertanyaan itu.

" iya ahjumma, aku bersekolah di nanYang, siapa nama anak ahjumma barangkali aku mengenalnya?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"nama anakku jongin, kim jongin. Apa kau mengenalnya?" luhan terlihat berfikir, mengingat-ingat adakah yang bernama kim jongin. Aneh luhan tidak pernah mendengar nama itu tapi kenapa merasa familiar ya?

"aniyo ahjumma, dia kelas berapa mungkin kami berrbeda tingkat jadi aku tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya luhan lagi, dia penasaran dengan namja bernama kim jongin itu.

"dia tingkat 2, mungkin memang anakku saja tidak populer jadi tidak ada yang kenal dengan dia" jawab ahjumma itu sedikit meremehkan anaknya. Tidak tau saja kau bibi!

"hmm.. sebenarnya aku juga di tingkat 2 ahjumma, tapi aku juga tidak populer jadi aku tidak begitu banyak memiliki kenalan ahjumma" ucap luhan sedikit kecewa. Bibi itu jadi merasa aneh, apa popularitas itu sangat penting di kalangan anak muda. Melihat ekspresi luhan saat ini sepertinya jawabannya adalah iya!

"yeoboseyo?"

"…."

"jongin-ah! Cepat buka pintunya! Bagaimana kau bisa tidur nyenyak saat ibumu hampir tertabrak mobil, yaa! Jonginah!"

Ahjuma itu memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tas dengan raut kesal, dia baru saja menelpon anaknya setelah beberapa kali memencet bell di depan pintu rumahnya dan hasilnya tidak ada respon jadilah ahjuma tadi menelpon anakknya yang rupanya sedang tidur. Tak berapa lama pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja yang tidak asing bagi luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat namja bernama jongin itu. Sementara jongin sendiri juga melakukan hal sama, dia tidak percaya bahwa namja yang berada di samping eommanya itu adalah luhan. Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang mengunci luhan di toilet yeoja lalu kenapa sekarang luhan bisa ada di sini, di depan mata jongin. Sepertinya jongin melupakan bagian dimana ia meninggalkan kunci toilet menggantung di kenop pintu.

Pukkk!

"aww! Appo eomma, kenapa memukul kepalaku? Bagaimana jika aku nanti jadi bodoh!" protes jongin saat mendapat pukulan sayang dari nyonya kim sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. Jongin tersadar, dia lalu menatap luhan dengan intens. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, jongin tidak berniat menyapa luhan dan sepertinya luhan juga melakukan hal sama. Mereka memilih bungkam sampai akhirnya nyonya kim bersuara.

"luhan-ahh, ini dia putraku yang tadi kita bicarakan. Jadi apa kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya nyonya kim, luhan menimbang-nimbang. Apakah dia harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Saat hampir menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba kai mendahului luhan dan berkata.

"tentu saja dia mengenalku eomma, aku ini kan populer di sekolah. Hanya saja aku yang tidak mengenalnya" ucap jongin diakhiri senyum meremehkan. Tch! Luhan memaki jongin dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenal luhan. Oke, baiklah mungkin luhan memang tidak populer seperti dia dan baekhyun tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal orang yang setiap hari kau bully kim jongin!

Plaaak ! kali ini nyonya kim memukul wajah jongin dengan teganya. Jongin hendak protes sebelum nyonya kim memotongnya dengan berkata

"eomma tidak memukul kepalamu! Dan Kau tidak akan bodoh kalau eomma memukul wajahmu! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata tidak sopan begitu pada tamu eomma mu kim jong in!" omel nyonya kim. Jongin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara luhan menahan tawanya. Ternyata kim jongin alias kai namja yang setiap hari membully luhan hanyalah namja payah yang takut dengan omelan ibunya! Memalukan sekali hidupmu kai!

"luhan-ahh jangan dengarkan ucapan jongin, jja masuk! Bibi akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat" tawar nyonya kim. Luhan sedikit ragu dengan tawaran nyonya kim.

"ti-tidak usah ahjumma, aku akan langsung pulang saja" tolak luhan halus.

"kau kan sudah menyelamatkan ahjumma, anggaplah ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Ayolah"

Dan akhirnya luhan menurut, ia mengikuti tarikan tangan nyonya kim yang menuntunnya ke ruang tamu keluarga kim.

"jongin-ahh temani luhan sebentar ne, eomma akan membuatkan minum"

"mwo? Kenapa aku? Aku ingin tidur lagi eomma"

"yaa! Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih kepada luhan, dia yang menyelamatkan eomma mu ini! Lagi pula siapa lagi yang ada di rumah selain dirimu? Atau kau mau membuatkan minum untuk luhan? Begitu eoh?"

"shierreo! Itukan pekerjaan wanita eomma"

"ya sudah kalau begitu temani luhan sebentar!"

Pada akhirnya jongin hanya mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi kalah saat berdebat dengan eommanya.

Luhan terkikik geli saat melihat wajah kesal jongin, nyonya kim meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Jongin menatap luhan tajam seolah berkata apa-yang-kau-lihat?

"kau. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu eomma ku?" Tanya kai akhirnya. Luhan sedikit kaget, ia mengira kai akan membentaknya atau memakinya karena –secara diam-diam menertawakan kai.

"a-aku melihat nyonya kim hampir tertabrak mobil saat akan menyebrang jalan" jawab luhan singkat. Luhan menatap kai yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"bagaimana bisa?" Tanya kai ambigu.

"entahlah, sepertinya ahjumma sangat kerepotan membawa belajaannya jadi-"

"bukan itu, bagaimana bisa kau melihat ibuku hampir tertabrak mobil? Kau kan terkunci di dalam toilet yeoja. Kau kabur eoh?" potong kai di iringi tatapan tajam, luhan seketika menunduk. Pertama dia bukan terkunci, yang kedua dia juga tidak kabur walaupun dia memang berusaha untuk melarikan diri tapi itukan wajar! Saat kau di kurung di toilet sekolah, kau pasti akan berusaha minta tolong kan!

"a-ani, hanya saja…" jawab luhan terpotong. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau menjawab dirinya di tolong jongdae nanti bisa-bisa jongdae ikut terseret dalam masalahnya.

"hanya apa? Mungkin sekarang kau beruntung, tapi lihat saja nanti kau akan-" ucapan kai terpotong saat nyonya kim memanggilnya.

"jongin-ah, palli kemari. Eomma perlu bantuanmu!"

"ne eomma"

Huufftt ! luhan menghela napas lega, setidaknya kai sudah hilang dari pandangannya untuk saat ini. Berhadapan face to face dengan kai cukup menegangkan otot juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian nyonya kim datang bersama kai yang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh gingseng. Kai meletakannya diatas meja. Cangkir pertama di taruh didepan luhan sedangkan cangkir kedua ia taruh didepannya.

"yaa! Siapa bilang eomma membuatnya untukmu" kata nyonya kim sambil menggeser cangkir didepan jongin untuk berpindah kedepannya.

"lalu untukku bagaimana eomma?"

"kalau kau mau ya buat saja sendiri, eomma membuatnya khusus untuk eomma dan luhan. Bukan untukmu!"

"…"

Dan berlanjutlah perdebatan dua orang itu sampai akhirnya luhan merasa mendapat angin segar saat mengetahui bahwa seorang kim jong in a.k.a kai itu selalu tunduk pada omelan ibunya. Dia jadi punya ide licik untuk menjinakkan kai kalau sewaktu-waktu namja tan itu mengganggunya lagi.

surviveinhighschool

Luhan ingin menolak saat kim ahjumma meminta kai untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi akhirnya ia terima juga karena tidak enak menolak. Jujur luhan takut jika harus berdua dengan kai, bagaimana kalau kai akan meninggalkannya di tengah jalan sendirian mengingat kai yang mengunci luhan di toilet yeoja tadi sehabis mengikuti kelas music. Atau kai akan melakukan tindakan-tindakan nista lainnya. Semisal menyerahkan luhan pada ahjussi-ahjussi mesum di pinggir jalan? Oke itu keterlaluan!

"gomawo pabo" kata kai tiba-tiba. Sedari tadi mereka hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya kai mengucapkan kata yang membuat luhan mengerjab tak percaya.

"ne?"

"gomawo sudah menyelamatkan uri eomma, kalau tidak ada kau entah apa yang terjadi"

Luhan mengerjabkan mata lagi sambil memandangi kai, apa benar namja di sampingnya ini adalah kai yang selalu membullynya? Ini seperti bukan kai yang ia kenal.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya berterima kasih karena kau menyelamatkan ibuku!" seru kai karena tak nyaman di tatapi luhan seperti itu.

"ne, cheonma jongin-ssi"

"yaa! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Dan lagi lupakan tentang hal ini, anggap kau tidak pernah bertemu ibuku! Arraseo!?" titah kai pada luhan. Luhan ingin protes tapi tidak jadi mengingat orang di sampingnya ini adalah kai yah walaupun kai yang sedikit berbeda dengan kai yang biasa mengganggunya di sekolah tapi tetap saja kan, dia orang yang sama. Dan akhirnya luhan memilih mengangguk saja.

"jong, eh.. kai-ssi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya luhan hati-hati. Dia melirik kai sebentar. Kai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada smirk disana, smirk yang sering luhan lihat.

"apa?" tanggap kai singkat.

"eum… ke-kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Maksutku bukankah kita tidak punya masalah pribadi?" Tanya luhan sedikit tergagap, ia takut sejujurnya namun ia juga sangat penasaran.

Kai menatap luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, sementara yang di tatapi hanya mampu menunduk sambil berdoa semoga kai tidak macam-macam padanya.

"hanya ingin saja" jawab kai singkat. Dan jawaban itu suksess membuat luhan menatap kai penuh pertanyaan. Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu, tiba-tiba luhan teringat sesuatu. Ah iya baekhyun!

"apa.. apa karena baekhyun-ssi?"

Glek ! luhan menyesal menanyakan itu pada kai karena setelah luhan bertanya namja tan itu langsung menatapi luhan tajam. Benar-benar tajam.

"mungkin saja!" kai menyeringai. Smirk yang biasa luhan lihat itu kembali menghiasi bibir kai.

"joseonghamnida- joseonghamnida kai-ssi" entahlah tapi hanya kata itu yang bisa luhan ucapkan. Ia sendiri tidak tau untuk kesalahan apa ia mengucapkan permintamaafan itu.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, ucapkanlah pada baekhyun. Kau selalu mengusik hidupnya!"

"ta-tapi aku tidak pernah berusaha mengusik hidup baekhyun-ssi, aku merasa tidak punya masalah pribadi dengannya. sungguh, aku hanya heran kenapa kalian selalu menggangguku. Oleh karena itu jika memang aku memiliki kesalahan, aku minta maaf kai-ssi"

'nado luhan, aku juga tidak tau kenapa ia selalu memintaku untuk mengganggumu' batin kai

"apa kai-ssi menyukai baekhyun?" pertanyaan luhan yang satu itu suksess membuat kai menatap luhan tajam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ma-maaf kai-ssi, sepertinya aku salah bertanya. Joseonghamnida" kata luhan meminta maaf lagi. Kai menatap jalanan sambil berfikir. Apa begitu terlihat? Kenapa baekhyun tidak menyadarinya bahkan namja pabo ini saja menyadarinya?

"sudahlah, simpan kata-katamu itu. Sekarang yang mana rumahmu? Aku harus segera pulang setelah mengantarmu" kata akhirnya saat mereka tiba di kompleks perumahan. Dan luhan menunjuk rumah bernomor 77.

"khamsahamnida kai-ssi" ucap luhan berterima kasih saat mereka sampai di depan rumah luhan. Kai hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk pulang. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama, berbalik untuk membuka gerbang sampai akhirnya suara kai menginterupsi kegiatan luhan.

"luhan-ahh, ingat kata-kataku. Lupakan kejadian ini dan anggap tidak pernah terjadi, arraseo?!"

"arraseo, ah iya.. berhati-hatilah di jalan kai-ssi dan sampaikan salamku untuk ahjumma ne" tanggap luhan sambil memberikan senyum manisnya. Kai membalas senyum luhan dengan ragu lalu mengangguk dan berbalik. Kai merasa aneh, kenapa dia jadi –seperti akrab dengan luhan. Dan 'berhati-hatilah dijalan'? bagaimana bisa luhan mengucapkan itu untuk seseorang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Yang benar saja, namja manis itu terlalu baik atau memang dia pabbo namja sih?

Dan kai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan rasa aneh yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

#annyeong ima author baru nih

Baru pertama nulis pake bahasa ala drama-drama begini. Mian kalau aneh

Jangan lupa review ne

Yang gak kesebut berati aku replay via pm ya

**lisnana1**: untuk rating jadi M , mian aku ga janji chingu.. gak yakin bisa bikin ence sih :D

makasih uda review ne

**DiraLeeXiOh** : oh ya hunhan dong :D tapi hunhan slight kailu soalnya aku lagi suka banget luhan selingkuh sama kai hehehe :D

Makasih uda review ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : plan *evilkyung

"mwo?! Mereka semakin gila luhannie, bagaimana bisa melakukan itu lagi?" kyungsoo menatap horror kearah gerombolan kai dan baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita luhan. Luhan terpaksa bercerita kepada kyungsoo setelah sahabatnya itu di beri tau jongdae kalau luhannie hyungnya di jebak seseorang di toilet yeoja tadi malam. Tentu saja luhan hanya bercerita bagian kai menguncinya di toilet selebihnya mengenai pertemuan luhan dengan eomma kai tidak ia ceritakan. Dia kan sudah berjanji pada kai untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

"apa kau tidak punya sebutan lain selain gila untuk mereka? sudahlah itukan memang hobi mereka untuk menggangguku kyungsoo, jangan bersikap seolah aku baru sekali mengalami ini" kata luhan mencoba menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"justru itu hyung, ini sudah berkali-kali dan mereka tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Kau harus membalasnya hyung!" ucap kyungsoo berapi-api. Ia jengah melihat luhan selalu di tindas kai dan baekhyun. Luhan sendiri juga tidak melawan, hal itu membuat kyungsoo semakin kesal. Dia tidak terima kalau sahabatnya di tindas orang-orang –sok populer itu!

"mau membalas bagaimana kyungsoo? Aku ini kan namja biasa-biasa saja lagi pula kata halmoni tidak baik membalas dendam itu!"

"untuk itu kau harus menjadi namja populer luhannie!" apa kyungsoo bercanda? Bagaiamana bisa luhan menjadi namja populer? Dia kan namja biasa-biasa saja yang kebetulan selalu terbully.

"jangan bercanda kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi populer? Ini sudah tahun kedua kita berada di nanYang bagaimana caranya aku tiba-tiba menjadi populer? Baekhyun dan kai saja mereka sudah populer sejak tingkat satu" luhan menghela napas lalu memikirkan kata-kata kyungsoo. Mungkin jika ia menjadi populer luhan bisa membalas ah ani paling tidak mengubah keadaan, dia tidak akan di tindas kai dan baekhyun kan jika ia benar-benar populer. Tentu saja mereka akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengerjai luhan, bayangkan saja apa yang akan fans luhan lakukan jika dua orang tadi berani menyakiti luhan! Ahaha luhan jadi menghayal yang tidak-tidak!

"lakukan seperti yang baekhyun lakukan hyung!" usul kyungsoo asal. Luhan menatap kyungsoo bingung, tidak paham dengan usul temannya itu.

"apa maksutmu kyungie? Aku harus melakukan aegyo setiap bertemu orang-orang begitu?" Tanya luhan polos. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran luhan saat ini. FYI baekhyun sering melakukan aegyo didepan fans-fansnya.

"aniyo, maksutku berpacaranlah dengan namja populer hyung" jelas kyungsoo. Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku harus berpacaran dengan chanyeol sunbae begitu? Yang benar saja, nanti baekhyun akan semakin menindasku!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, kenapa luhan lambat sekali berfikir sih!

"tentu saja tidak! Haish! Kau tau kan hyung kalau bacon itu semakin terkenal semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol sunbae taun lalu? Untuk itu kau juga harus menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang populer bahkan kalau perlu harus lebih populer dari chanyeol sunbae!" jelas kyungsoo berapi-api. Seolah ia baru saja memberi luhan ide cemerlang.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Mana bisa begitu? Siapa namja terkenal yang mau berpacaran dengan ku? Lagi pula memangnya ada namja yang lebih populer dari chanyeol sunbae di sekolah ini?" Tanya luhan sedikit hopeless. Ide kyungsoo barusan memang sebuah ide yang brilliant hanya saja luhan tidak yakin ia bisa menjalankan ide itu. Ayolah luhan sudah cukup teraniaya, apakah harus ditambah dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi juga? But nothing impossible kan? We'll see.

"ck! tentu saja ada! Sekarang lihatlah! Perhatikan baik-baik wajahmu" ujar kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari saku celananya. Ia lalu menghadapkan cermin itu dengan wajah luhan. Sementara luhan hanya menurut kata kyungsoo untuk bercermin.

"sekarang tersenyumlah!"

"ne?"

"tersenyum saja luhannie!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar. Lalu ia langsung tersenyum setelah melihat pantulan death glare kyungsoo dari cermin dihadapannya. kyeopta!

"sekarang lihatlah betapa manisnya senyummu. Namja mana yang tidak akan terjerat dengan senyum manis mu heum?" kata kyungsoo memuji luhan. Memang benar apa yang kyungsoo katakan, luhan memang sangat manis saat tersenyum. Sementara itu luhan makin melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar kata-kata kyungsoo barusan. Luhan jadi senyum-senyum gak jelas!

"ya! Jangan jadi gila hanya karena ku puji hyung!" luhan lalu meringis saat mendengar komentar kyungsoo. Dia terkikik sendiri saat menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai narsis.

"sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah penampilanmu hyung!"

Kening luhan berkerut saat mendengar perkataan kyungsoo barusan. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya?

"memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku?"

"kajja ikut aku ne"

Kyungsoo mengambil alih cermin yang berada di tangan luhan lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku. Setelah itu kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan menuju pintu keluar yang ada di sisi kanan depan. Saat melewati geng kai dan baekhyun, kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu sedang memandangi luhan secara intens. Dalam hati kyungsoo hanya berdoa semoga mereka bisa lewat dengan lancar.

"huft" kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelah ia dan luhan berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari kelas mereka. Ia tidak menyangka juga kalau doanya terkabul. Mereka sukses melewati geng kai dan baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran dua makhluk –sok populer itu yang jelas tadi baekhyun terlihat lemas dan malas sementara kai terlalu asik memandangi luhan. Luhan sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar jika sedari tadi di tatapi kai secara intens.

Mereka menelusuri koridor dengan ricuh karena dari tadi luhan bertanya mereka akan kemana namun kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya.

"kyungsoo-ya sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Jangan seenaknya menarik tanganku tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebentar lagi kim songsaenim akan masuk apa kau mau kita dihukum karena terlambat masuk ke kelas?" luhan bertanya lagi sambil mengingatkan bahwa guru mereka yang killer akan segera masuk ke kelas mereka.

"luhannie kenapa kau bawel sekali seperti yeoja saja! -_-" luhan sudah akan protes saat mendengar "pujian" nista dari chingu nya itu tapi sebelumnya kyungsoo sudah memotong dengan jawaban yang membuat mata luhan berbinar sempurna. Ani ani bukan berbinar tapi melotot sempurna.

"kita akan ketempat yang bisa mengubah penampilanmu hyung!" potong kyungsoo cepat. Kata-katanya meluncur penuh semangat. Saat melihat expresi luhan yang menurut kyungsoo itu sangat excited, ia jadi semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang menurutnya bisa mengubah penampilan luhan.

Luhan merasa familiar dengan arah dimana kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Ini seperti arah menuju… sekolah. Wtf. Jadi tempat yang di maksud kyungsoo bisa mengubah penampilan luhan itu adalah toilet? -_- luhan berhenti mendadak ia jadi ragu untuk mengikuti langkah kyungsoo selanjutnya, ia sedikit trauma berada di toilet sekolah. Dua kali di kunci di toilet sekolah itu cukup membuatnya malas untuk berada di sekitar toilet.

"kenapa berhenti hyung? Kajja, aku akan mengubah penampilanmu !" kyungsoo bertanya kenapa luhan mendadak berhenti lalu tanpa menunggu respon luhan kyungsoo sudah menarik tangan luhan lagi namun sayang luhan masih diam tak bergerak di tempat. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari luhan kyungsoo berbalik dan sudah akan bertanya kalau saja luhan belum menjawab.

"aku tidak mau masuk kesana, apa kau lupa kai mengunciku disana dua kali. Bagaimana kalau dia mengunci kita?" jawab luhan sambil memaparkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"hyung itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kau kan lihat sendiri dia berada di dalam kelas. Sudahlah kajja.."

Luhan tetap tidak bergerak. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, sahabatnya yang satu ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi.

"baiklah kita tidak jadi kesana, kita ke toilet yang di lantai tiga saja ne?" tawar kyungsoo yang menyerah dengan sikap luhan. Luhan ternganga sempurna, bagaimana bisa kyungsoo mengajaknya ke toilet yang di lantai 3? Itukan toilet untuk para sunbae yang kelasnya berada di lantai 3. Memang benar tidak ada kai disana tapi kan sebagai gantinya mereka harus berhadapan dengan para sunbae.

"tenanglah hyung, apa kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? sunbae kita tidak akan ada yang berkeliaran. Mereka pasti sudah duduk manis di ruang kelas untuk mengikuti tutor" kata kyungsoo meyakinkan luhan. Memang sekarang ini untuk siswa kelas 3 di wajibkan mengikuti tutor 30 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai hal itu di karenakan mereka sudah berada di tingkat 3 dan berarti mereka akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Semacam persiapan.

"baiklah.. jja!"

Luhan akhirnya menurut. Ia mengikuti kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju tangga di ujung koridor. Mereka menapaki anak tangga dengan hening, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit was-was, dia sendiri belum pernah menggunakan toilet namja yang berada di lantai tiga itu. Tapi untunglah keadaan koridor di lantai 3 benar-benar sesuai harapan. Sepi.

"apa ku bilang hyung, sunbaenim kita pasti sedang sakit kepala mengikuti tutor yang diberikan lee songsaenim" ujar kyungsoo percaya diri. Dia melirik luhan sebentar, luhan terlihat memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet namja yang berada di ujung koridor lantai 3. Luhan terpaksa mengikuti langkah cepat kyungsoo karena sedari tadi tangannya masih digenggam kuat oleh kyungsoo. Walaupun kakinya pendek ternyata kyungsoo cepat juga dalam melangkah. ㅋㅋㅋ

"jja, masuk hyung"

"bagaimana kalau ada sunbaenim kita?"

"tidak ada luhannie! Kalaupun ada kita tinggal bilang kalau toilet yang berada di lantai dua sedang tidak bisa di pakai. Percayalah padaku hyung, tidak ada siapapun di toilet ini" kyungsoo menarik paksa luhan supaya masuk kedalam toilet, lalu membawa luhan masuk ke dalam bilik terdekat yang ia lihat. Memang toiletnya kosong, setidaknya itu yang kyungsoo lihat saat sedikit mengintip kondisi toilet. Tapi itu kan hanya toiletnya yang terlihat kosong siapa yang mengira jika dalam salah satu bilik toilet itu terdapat sunbaenya yang sedang kabur dari tutor.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" luhan berteriak didepan wajah kyungsoo setelah namja bermata bulat itu menarik keluar kemeja luhan. Ia baru saja di dorong masuk ke bilik itu oleh kyungsoo lalu sekarang tanpa babibu kyungsoo sudah menarik kemejanya. What the hell just happen!?

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan teriakan luhan, tangannya beralih melucuti kancing kemeja luhan. Luhan makin terperangah, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kyungsoo lakukan? Apa dia baru saja di lecehkan? Apa dia akan di perkosa sesama uke? Hell no!

BUGH!

"yak! Hyung kenapa kau memukulku? Appoyo!" kyungsoo menggerutu setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari luhan di pipi sebelah kanannya. Walaupun luhan uke yang terlihat polos dan tidak bertenaga tapi tetap saja dia namja yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dalam hal pukul memukul.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BERUSAHA MELECEHKANKU EOH!?" Emosi luhan memuncak, lagi-lagi dia berteriak pada kyungsoo. Dia tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa kyungsoo yang notabene sahabat baiknya melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu kepada dirinya. Luhan menatapi kyungsoo ngeri, walaupun orientasi sexual mereka menyimpang tapi luhan bukan penganut ukexuke(?).

"mwo? Melecehkan? Aku berusaha mengubah penampilanmu hyung! Kenapa kau jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak?" kyungsoo tidak terima saat luhan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Dia kan hanya mencoba membantu luhan untuk mengubah penampilannya kenapa malah di tuduh yang tidak-tidak mana dia sudah mendapat bogem dari luhan. Bisa cacat wajah cantiknya! Heol!

"mengubah penampilan bagaimana? TANGANMU ITU TIDAK BISA DI JAGA EOH!"

"GOD! Apa kau berfikir aku akan memperkosamu hyung? Yaa! Aku masih suka dengan seme tampan, kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak hanya karena aku membuka kancing bajumu. Itu aku lakukan untuk mengubah penampilanmu!" kyungsoo menjelaskan alasan di balik perbuatanya itu. Ia menatap luhan mencoba meyakinkan, namun luhan masih saja memandanginya penuh kecurigaan. -_-

"YA! JANGAN MENATAPI KU SEPERTI ITU! Aku tidak akan memperkosamu hyung! Percayalah padaku, bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang aku akan mengubah penampilanmu."

"jinjja? Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Tidak berniat buruk kepada ku? Tidak akan melecehkanku? Bagaimana kalau kau menipuku?" kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya emosi, ssahabatnya ini kenapa bisa berfikir seperti ini sih. Haish, kyungsoo dengan ekstra sabarnya mencoba meyakinkan luhan bahwa ia hanya berniat membantu luhan dan dia juga menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan luhan itu sama-sama uke jadi tidak mungkin dia akan memperkosa luhan, lagi pula kyungsoo juga tidak bisa melakukan hal hanya bisa di lakukan seme pada ukenya saat mereka melakukan this and that. Dia tidak akan tega memasuki luhan, pasti menyakitkan untuk luhan. Eh!

"lalu kenapa harus membuka baju?"

"hyung bisakah kau diam sampai aku selesai melakukan pekerjaanku? Diamlah dan percaya padaku. Lagi pula aku tidak akan membuka seragamu, aku hanya akan membuka 2 kancing teratasmu hyung! Sudahlah! Diam ne!"

Belum sempat luhan protes kyungsoo sudah beraksi lagi, kali ini dengan cepat dia melakukan tugasnya. Pertama-tama dia kembali melepas 2 kancing teratas kemeja luhan karena tadi setelah membogem dirinya luhan sudah memasang lagi kancing kemejanya itu. Setelah itu kyungsoo menarik dasi luhan, berusaha melonggarkannya, menyesuaikan dengan 2 kancing yang terlepas. Lalu setelah itu dia menarik seluruh kemeja luhan hingga keluar sempurna. Setelahnya kyungsoo melepas blazer abu-abu yang di kenakan luhan, lalu tangannya beralih pada kancing kemeja yang berada di pergelangan tangan luhan. Yah dan akhirnya kedua kancing yang berada di pergelangan kiri dan kanan tangan luhan itu terlepas juga. Belum selesai di situ kyungsoo lalu menggulung kemeja luhan sebatas lengan. Dan sentuhan terakhir kyungsoo terhenti pada rambut rapi luhan yang kini menjadi acak-acakan sempurna. -_-

Kyungsoo memandang tidak percaya pada hasil karyanya. Hem, luhan tampak….huft

"yak, selesai hyung! Kajja kita lihat bagaiaman look mu dari kaca" ajak kyungsoo sambil memasang senyum sedikit ragu. Luhan ingin protes atas semua tindakan kyungsoo tapi dia sendiri juga penasaran jadi dia diam saja lalu ikut melangkah keluar dari bilik.

1

2

3

Luhan terpaku selama 3 detik saat melihat penampilannya saat ini. Luhan belum pernah merasa setampan ini. Seumur hidupnya mungkin inilah penampilan paling tampannya.

"i-itu aku kyungsoo? Benarkah? Ternyata aku sangat tampan ne?" Tanya luhan sedikit tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar, rupanya kyungsoo benar-benar mengubah penampilannya. *-*

"aniyo, kau tampak seperti uke habis di perkosa hyung! Sepertinya aku salah mendadanimu! Mari kita ulang!"

Mata luhan melebar? Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo bilang bahwa dia salah mendadani luhan? Hey! Luhan bahkan belum pernah merasa setampan ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa kyungsoo bilang dia malah tampak seperti uke habis di perkosa -_-

"shiero! Aku sudah tampan begini kenapa kau ingin mengubahnya lagi!"

_Tampan bagaimana, wajahmu yang manis di padu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan sragam yang lusuh itu justru membuatmu tampak aneh. Dasar hobae gila, ingin populer tapi tidak tau cara berpenampilan yang benar. Babo! _Batin sehun yang sedari tadi mengintip dari bilik yang ia tempati. Sebenarnya sebelum luhan dan kyungsoo masuk ke toilet lantai 3 ini, sehun sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana dan bersembunyi di salah satu bilik di dalamnya. Bukan tanpa alasan sehun disana, dia menghindari tutor. Benar kata kyungsoo bahwa tutor dari lee songsaenim membuat ia dan teman-teman seangkatanya sakit kepala. Mulanya sehun mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa karena posisinya benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk tidur dan jadilah dia bermain games angry birds di ponselnya untuk menghilangkan bosan sampai akhirnya ia mendengar percakapan sedikit aneh dari dua orang yang ia ketahui sebagai hoobaenya setelah mendengar percakapan mereka. sehun ingin menegur mereka karena berani-beraninya memasuki wilayah kelas tiga namun ia urungkan karena mendengar teriakan luhan tadi. Dia jadi penasaran dengan dengan yang di lakukan dua hobaenya itu. Sehun memutuskan diam sambil menguping percakapan-percakapan aneh mereka sampai akhirnya sehun mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang ia yakini berasal dari bilik tempat dua hobaenya melakukan hal yang tidak jelas. Setelah tau dua hobaenya keluar dari bilik yang mereka tempati sehun dengan sangat pelan juga membuka pintu biliknya lalu mengintip mereka. gotcha! Terpampang lah dengan jelas wajah kyungsoo dan luhan sekarang. Sehun merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah luhan, ah babo! Tentu saja familiar mereka kan satu sekolah tentu saja pernah berjumpa sesekali.

Sehun masih setia mengintip dua hobaenya itu. Sekarang terlihat namja yang bermata bulat-kyungsoo- sedang merapihkan lagi rambut namja cantik yang baru saja menyebut dirinya sendiri tampan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat hasil karya kyungsoo yang kedua kalinya. Wajah luhan sekarang terlihat benar-benar manis hanya saja seragamnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya tampak makin aneh. Sepertinya namja bermata bulat itu juga tidak tau apa-apa mengenai cara berpenampilan. Terbukti dua kali ia membuat temannya Nampak aneh.

"kyungsoo-ya sebenarnya kau ingin membuatku jadi seperti apa? Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas!"

"ne hyung, sebentar lagi. aku akan merapikan rambutmu untuk terakhir kalinya, setelahnya kau masukkan lagi kemejamu ne" ujar kyungsoo . Dengan cepat luhan merapikan kemejanya dan kyungsoo dengan wajah seriusnya berusaha mengatur rambut luhan supaya rapi namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Saat luhan mencoba mengancingkan kemejanya lagi, kyungsoo mencegahnya. Luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh Tanya, wae?

"biarkan seperti itu hyung. Itu akan membuatmu tampak sexy dan liar ke-ke-ke :D"

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba bilik nomor 3 dari kanan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sehun yang menatap tajam kearah dua hobaenya. Luhan dan kyungsoo diam membeku melihat tatapan tajam sehun. Mati sudah!

"kyungie singkirkan tanganmu dari sana" bisik luhan pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo belum sadar jika tangan kanannya masih berada di kerah baju luhan saat ia mencegah luhan untuk membenarkan kemejanya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Berbuat mesum eoh? Masih tingkat satu tapi sudah berani maca-macam. Mau ku adukan pada komisi kedisiplinan?" sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Mengadu pada komisi kedisiplinan sekolah? Haha! Bahkan membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Dia tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan lembaga sekolah yang satu itu.

"joseonghamnida sunbaenim, ini tidak seperti yang sunbaenim pikir. Ka-kami hanya.." ucap kyungsoo terputus. Dia menatap luhan dengan tatapan bertanya. Harus bilang apa dia?

"hanya apa?" sehun menatap kyungsoo penuh intimidasi, seolah-olah kyungsoo memang akan berbuat mesum pada luhan. Tatapan sehun beralih pada luhan. Dilihatnya namja manis itu sedang menunduk takut. Tidak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan mata rusa itu. Entahlah apa.

"ck! Pergilah! Lain kali gunakan toilet kalian sendiri!" kata sehun akhirnya mengusir mereka. reflex kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan dengan cepat-cepat dan menyingkir dari sana. Luhan pasrah saja dan tak menyadari jika blazernya masih tertinggal di meja wastafel. Sehun lalu mendekat kearah wastafel dan mengambil blazer luhan. Matanya membaca deret Hangeul di bagian name tag milik luhan.

"Kim Lu Han, nama yang manis. Baiklah akan ku simpan. Toh nanti kau juga datang sendiri padaku." Ujar sehun sambil menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

Sementara itu….

"ya! Eotteokhae kyungsoo eoteokhae? Bagaimana kalau sehun sunbae melaporkan kita pada komisi disiplin? Kita bisa di hukum, apa yang akan eomma dan appa katakan? Mereka akan memarahi ku. Omo!"

Luhan jadi panic gak jelas setelah dia dan kyungsoo keluar dari toilet kelas 3. Masalahnya sehun menyangka mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Belum lagi tadi saat sehun memergoki mereka posisi tangan kyungsoo seolah sedang meraba-raba dada luhan. Benar-benar memalukan! Sementara luhan sedang panic, kyungsoo justru terlihat berfikir. Dan memang kyungsoo sedang berfikir. Bagaimana bisa sehun tiba-tiba keluar dari bilik nomor 3 itu? berarti sehun sudah disana dari tadi? Tapi kenapa sehun diam saja dan tidak menegur mereka sebelumnya? Dan hey! Kyungsoo baru saja menyadari sesuatu! Kalau sehun sudah berada disana sebelum ia dan luhan masuk di toilet berarti.. berarti sehun membolos tutor dong! AHA! Kyungsoo tersenyum evil saat menyadari hal itu. yang ada diotaknya saat ini adalah _mengancam sehun supaya tidak mengadu pada tim disiplin atau ia akan balik melaporkan sehun karena membolos tutor_.

Plaaak! Tiba-tiba luhan memukul wajahnya. Hell!

"yak! Hyung kenapa memukul wajahku! Kalau sampai jongdae tidak menyukaiku karena wajahku menjadi jelek, itu semua salahmu!" kyungsoo memberengut karena pukulan luhan yang tiba-tiba. Belum lagi ini sudah yang kedua sejak wajah manisnya mendapat bogem luhan tadi.

"habisnya kau masih bisa tersenyum senang saat kita dalam masalah seperti ini, apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan sehun sunbae lakukan setelah ini?"

"tenanglah hyung, sehun sunbae tidak akan berani melaporkan kita. Kalau dia berani melaporkan kita, kita tinggal melaporkan dia ke tim disiplin juga." Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum remeh.

"melaporkan bagaimana?" Tanya luhan tidak mengert.

"hyung apa kau lupa, bukankah seharusnya sekarang sehun sunbae mengikuti tutor yang di berikan oleh seongsaenim?" luhan mengangguk.

"artinya dia sedang membolos hyung, bagaimana bisa siswa tingkat tiga membolos disaat seharusnya mereka mengikuti tutor? Bukankah itu lebih fatal? Lagi pula kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa" jelas kyungsoo mantab. Luhan mengangguk-angguk menyetujui statement kyungsoo.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"tentu saja mengancamnya"

"MWO? APA KAU SUDAH GILA? Dia itu sunbae kita kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok telinganya. Teriakan luhan benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

"sudahlah hyung itu satu-satunya cara, apa luhannie mau kita di hukum karena di tuduh macam-macam?" luhan menggeleng.

"sekarang berbaliklah dan masuk ke toilet itu lagi, teriakan dengan lantang 'ya! Sehun sunbae jika kau berani mengadukan kami, aku akan mengadukan mu karena kau membolos tutor. Dan kau tidak akan lulus!' arra?" titah kyungsoo sambil memutar tubuh luhan dan memandang pintu toilet yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"ke-kenapa harus aku yang mengancamnya? Aku tidak mau menambah masalah kyungie, sudah cukup dengan baekki dan kai. Aku tidak mau punya masalah dengan sunbae kita" tolak luhan halus. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakanya. Siapa juga hobae bodoh yang mau mencari masalah dengan sunbaenya.

"karena blazermu tertinggal di toilet hyung, jadi sekalian kau mengambilnya. Lagi pula sedari tadi aku sudah berbicara dengannya. Dia pasti tau kalau aku ketakutan. Jadi tidak mungkin aku yang mengancamnya, arra?"

"tapi…"

"hyung pikirkan hukuman yang akan kau dapat saat orang tua mu tau kau berbuat mesum di sekolah"

Kata-kata kyungsoo barusan sukses membuat luhan berjalan cepat kearah toilet dan kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat luhan masuk kedalam toilet, kyungsoo berhenti didekat pintu. Sedikit tidak tega harus mengorbankan sahabatnya itu pada sehun.

Sementara itu saat sehun sedang asik berkaca sambil menata rambutnya –red: naikin jambul- sosok luhan tiba-tiba masuk dan menutup pintu. Sehun sedikit tersentak. Benarkan luhan akan datang sendiri padanya, tapi kenapa terlalu cepat seperti ini.

Sehun memandang luhan penuh Tanya. Bahkan sehun menatap luhan tak berkedip. Sedangkan luhan, ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Bagaiamana bisa ia langsung mengikuti arahan kyungsoo. Babo!

Luhan berjalan kearah sehun, selangkah demi selangkah. Dan tiap langkah rasanya sangat berat karena tatapan tajam sehun seolah menelanjanginya.

"mianhamnida sunbaenim, a-aku hanya ingin mengambil blazerku." Ucap luhan akhirnya. Ia heran kenapa dia bisa secemen itu untuk mengungkapkan tujuan utamanya pada sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya kata-kata itu yang akhirnya bisa keluar.

"ohh kau masih mau membutuhkannya?, ku pikir kau sudah tidak memerlukanya untuk memamerkan dada mulusmu itu" mata luhan membulat sempurna. Ia baru sadar kalau keadaan kemejanya, khusunya bagian dada masih dalam kondisi terbuka. Muka luhan jadi merah padam saat mendengar pujian sehun disela-sela sindirannya.

"tadinya aku akan menyerahkan ini pada komisi kedisiplinan, tapi ternyata kau masih membutuhkanya, jadi ambilah" ucap sehun asal. Sementara itu luhan yang mendengar kata komisi kedisiplinan jadi ingat tujuannya kemari.

"se-sehun sunbae, mianhamnida ta-tapi bukankah seharusnya sunbae se-sedang mengikuti tutor?" Tanya luhan tergagap. Sebenarnya luhan ingin berteriak dengan garang dan menyuruh sehun untuk tutup mulut tapi… ya bahkan dalam hayalanpun luhan tidak akan berani melakukanya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan luhan.

"lalu?"

"ja-jadi bisakah sunbae tidak mengadu pada tim disiplin? A-aku juga tidak akan mengadukan sehun sunbae karena membolos tutor" ancam –atau lebih tepat di sebut tawaran- luhan yang di akhiri dengan senyum kecut. Ya luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa mau-maunya menuruti kyungsoo untuk mengancam sehun. Ancaman yang payah.

Sehun mendekat satu langkah kearaah luhan dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Sreettt

Pinggang luhan terbentur wastafel saat sehun tiba-tiba menarik dan menghimpitnya ke wastafel. Jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan bagian bawah mereka menempel hanya saja luhan memundurkan kepalanya supaya jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah sehun tidak terlalu dekat. Sial bagi luhan karena sehun malah memajukan kepalanya, dan saat luhan akan memundurkan lagi kepalanya sudah terbentur kaca dan luhan sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Sehun menatap mata luhan intens.

"kau mencoba mengancamku eoh?" Tanya sehun to the point. Luhan tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sedari tadi ia hanya berdoa semoga sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"jawab!" bentak sehun karena luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat sehun membentaknya.

"jo-joseonghamnida sunbae, a-aku hanya tidak mau di hukum orang tua ku kalau sunbae mengadukannya pada tim disiplin"

"lalu kau mengancamku begitu?"

"jo-joseonghamnida" luhan hampir menangis saat melihat sehun mengepalkan tanganya. Ia seperti akan memukul luhan, tapi anehnya sehun justru menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan luhan. Ah barangkali sehun hanya mengerjai luhan.

CHU~

Luhan membulatkan matanya sedangkan bibirnya menganga sempurna. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sehun lakukan? Luhan masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Chu~

Chu~

Lagi-lagi luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah sedang mengecupi ceruk lehernya dan sialnya ia tidak bisa apa-apa karena tubuh sehun mengurungnya. Eomma luhan sedang di lecehkaaannnnnnn!

"su-sunbaenim, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari sehun tapi sialnya posisi luhan yang terkurung saat ini membuat hal itu tidak bisa menolong.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan ucapan luhan karena dia masih sibuk dengan kulit leher luhan yang menurutnya sangat mengoda itu.

"KYUNGSOO JAEBAL KEMARI!" teriak luhan panic, ia takut kalau sehun berbuat macam-macam. Lebih baik dia dipukul oleh sehun ketimbang –hampir di perkosa di toilet begini.

Sehun menghentikan aksi menciumi leher luhan dan memandang namja cantik itu dengan penuh hasrat. Yap, karena kegiatan mereka di tambah dada luhan yang terekspose sedikit banyak sudah membuat milik sehun dibawah sana bangun. Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Tatapan sehun benar-benar mematikan.

Gerakan kecil di bibir luhan itu seolah mengundang sehun untuk merasakan manisnya cherry merah milik luhan. Mata sehun kini memandangi bibir kissable luhan dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan.

Chu~

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Entah reflex macam apa yang dimiliki kyungsoo yang jelas saat ini dia sedang memotret kissing scene sehun dengan luhan. Awalnya dia khawatir saat mendengar teriakan luhan dari dalam toilet, dengan terburu-buru dia masuk ke toilet dan tiba-tiba ia disuguhi adegan yang sedikit .. eum.. u know what I mean lah.

Jadi dengan gesitnya kyungsoo mengeluarkan hape dari saku celananya dan memotret sehun yang sedang mencium luhan. Namun akhirnya kyungsoo harus menelan ludahnya dengan kasar karena sekarang sehun sedang mendeath glare nya. Eoteokhae?

Sehun menatap tajam namja bermata bulat itu, sementara kyungsoo masih membeku di ambang pintu. Perlahan kyungsoo mulai menurunkan tangannya yang sedang memotret adegan hunhan tadi.

Sehun mulai berjalan kearah kyungsoo, dia menatap sengit kearah namja bersuara emas itu. sementara itu kyungsoo sendiri sudah gemetar. Takut kalau sunbaenya itu akan menghajar dirinya.

Tap

Tap

Sehun makin mendekat. Dan Kyungsoo masih membeku, pikirannya masih belum konek untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

BLAM!

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan sehun. Jadi sehun berjalan kearahnya sambil mendeath glarenya hanya untuk menutup pintu toilet? PLAAK! BUKAN ITU YANG HARUS KAU PIKIRKAN KYUNGSOO!

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sendiri, bukan karena takjub dengan tingkah absurd sehun tapi dia baru sadar jika temannya, sahabatnya, hyungnya, dan apalah itu sedang berada dalam toilet bersama sunbaenya yang agak liar. Omo! Luhannie terancam bahaya!

Eoteokhae? Bagaiamana kalau sehun macam-macam pada luhan? Yak! Bahkan sehun sudah macam-macam pada luhan.

Brakk

Braakk

Brakk

"SEHUN SUNBAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! YAK! SUNBAENIM CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA, JAEBAL!"

"SUNBAENIM JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA TEMANKU, ATAU AKU AKAN MENGADUKANMU PADA KOMISI KEDISIPLINAN! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA"

BRAKK

BRAKK

BRAKK

DUGH

"awww" kyungsoo berteriak-teriak supaya sehun membuka pintu toilet, dia menggedor bahkan menendang pintu toilet itu namun nihil karena sehun tidak akan membuka pintu toilet itu. enak saja kyungsoo mau mengganggu acaranya dengan luhan.

Sehun menyeringai memandang hamparan(?) bilik toilet didepannya. Ia yakin luhan bersembunyi di salah satu dari mereka. sehun memasukkan kunci toilet dalam sakunya lalu berjalan menuju bilik-bilik toilet yang ada didepannya.

"hoobaeku yang manis, kau ada dimana? Kenapa bersembunyi dariku? Bukankah ada yang harus kita selesaikan hem?" sehun bertanya seduktif sambil berjalan menuju bilik pertama.

"keluarlah! Bukannya kau menginnginkanku supaya tutup mulut? Keluarlah manis, tutup mulutku dengan mulutmu ne"

Krieeetttt

Sehun membuka bilik pertama dan.. Kosong. Gwaenchana, masih ada 5 lagi. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Sementara itu luhan sudah komat kamit berdoa supaya sehun tidak cepat menemukannya. Eoteokhae?

Kenapa ia mau saja disuruh kyungsoo mengancam sehun? Ia menyesal tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, ah ani bahkan sebelumnya dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk hanya saja dia tidak berfikir kalau kemungkinan buruk itu adalah sehun akan memperkosanya. Babo. Benar kata kai, luhan memang babo. Dan luhan baru benar-benar menyadarinya sekarang. -_-

HUWAA EOMMA, APPA, HALMEONI, MENDIANG HARABEOJI, ANYONE TOLONG LUHAN NE, JAEBAL!

Mind to review?

Review ne supaya aku semangat lanjutnya.

Sebenernya aku kurang semangat lanjut ff ini gegara kemaren sehun di bilang lazy dancer. Huwaaa

Mana di showtime sejauh ini belum ada hunhan or kailu moment. Berasa ga dapet vitamin deh

Ini balasan reviewnya ne

**XiaoLutan : ini udda hunhan moment tp mian, masih dikit :D **

**Nada Lim : hehehe ya begitulah chingu :D**

**DEPO LDH : waa aku sendiri juga bingung, suka dua-duanya sih :D hunhanKailu**

**DiraLeeXiOh : yah namanya juga cinta ne, membutakan segalanya *plak. Uda tuh chingu hunhan moment, mian masih dikit –banget-**

**Lisnana1 : ne gomawo **** fighting! Doakan semoga di showtime ada hunhan or kailu moment jadi aku juga semangat lanjut ff ini **

**Oh Luhan : me too **** apalagi luhan selingkuh sama kai :) kkk~**

**Cupcupcuphie12 : bisa deh bisa tapi ntar nunggu hunhan jadian dulu ne **** kkk~**

**Aniaani47 : bisa jadi bisa jadi (?) aku juga pengennya hunhan kok**

**Luhan deer : ia ini uda di lanjut, gomapta **

**Chans : minta luhan di bully lagi? Bisa bisa :D tergantung pesanan(?)**

**Dobichan : calm down chingu :D hhh~ ini sehun uda mulai di munculin kok **

**ByunnaPark : *speechless* gomawo eon udda review #bow**

**Luluna99 : iya chingu, kaibaek dikit :D kailu? Iyaa-iyaa iyaa. chanlu? Bisa jadi bisa jadi, krishan? Tidakk tidaaak . #plakk maen eat bulaga**

**Semuanya gomawo ne udda review **** and mian updatenya lama.**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ne **


End file.
